


More Than a Mouthful

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Oral Sex, Trans Character, awkward sex maybe?, it's not really ruined sex bc he does get off at the end so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: Noctis isn't very good at finding his way around with his tongue. Even with directions from his boyfriend.But it's the thought that counts, right?





	More Than a Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> day five of nsfw promptis week.  
> also oral is messy omg i tried to get that across. i dont see much messy awkward sex a lot of the time so i'm trying to fix that o/

"You're _sure_ I'm not pulling too tight?"

Prompto laughed, bringing a hand up to rub his palm down over his face. "Gods above, I _promise_ you, it's fine. Especially if it's going to make it more comfortable for _you_. Just stop worrying about it and go on."

Noct looked up at his boyfriend from between his knees for a second, before nodding and lowering his head. The blond was on his back at the head of their bed, legs spread as wide as his hips would let him, with the prince half-lying between them and holding himself up with his elbows. The _taste_ he was fine with, but feeling of pubic hair against his nose or his cheeks was sensory _hell,_ which is why he had his partner spread, holding said curls back with his fingers and leaving him totally exposed; and he was still convinced it _couldn't_ have been comfortable, but he had a feeling that Prompto was getting into playful 'fuck off' territory (which was a step above annoyed why don't you believe me 'fuck off'), so ahead he went.

Lowering his head, he pressed the flat of his tongue directly against his folds, dragging it up to his clit and feeling a tiny jerk in his boyfriend's hips. Noct hoped that was a good jerk. His first instinct was to bring an arm up to wrap around one of the soft thighs near his head, but if he did that he'd have to start again and he wasn't doing that this time. No one could say he didn't learn _some_ lessons. Occasionally. The man _did_ turn to press a line of little kisses down his boyfriend's thigh, though- right down to near the crease where it met his crotch, stopping before dark curls started.

It made Prompto giggle and it felt like something pleasantly molten was poured into his chest. Lords above, did he love that sound.

He pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's clit, before moving down to poke at his entrance with the tip of his tongue. There was a little gasp and he took that as a good sign, so he continued to explore the soft skin of his labia, being as light with his tongue as possible.

The only light they had was the glowy blue from the television screen, a scary game about a girl and a camera frozen on a pause screen and nothing but ambient mansion sounds to keep them company and mask their own noises. (The hands from the pause screen had already begun appearing; they'd scared the _shit_ out of Noctis the first time he'd seen them. He didn't _like_ scary games, but Prompto did so as long as Prom did the playing, he was happy to watch.) It meant that a lot of the direction he had was feeling his way around rather than looking, but he liked to think he knew his way around down here pretty well by now.

Or, at least. He knew where everything was.

Unfortunately, his movements were a little clumsy and there was another jerk and an uncomfortable grunt as his nose bumped into his boyfriend's dick- he glanced up and found Prom propping himself up on his own elbows, laughing a little bit under his breath. "It's all good," he said, reaching down with one hand to ruffle his boyfriend's hair, "just be a lil' more careful, yeah? _Last_ thing I wanna do is end up kicking you or something." He paused, and snorted as Noct went back to his business. "But if I do, you totally deserve it. Just getting that out there."

Noct just made a small noise in response, deciding to just go ahead and press his tongue as deep into the blond's wet warmth as he dared. Which, it turned out, was the entire length of his tongue. There was a little gasp and he felt Prom lower himself back down- the man above him let out a shaky breath and rolled his hips up gently. Withdrawing his tongue a little, he slid it back and forth a little before pulling back completely and beginning to lap the flat of his tongue against his boyfriend again.

(Being 'mechanical' about this was one of the big things he was guilty of, and Prompto was always nice about, but he was very focused on improving that.)

Hesitating for a moment, he brought his tongue back upward and there was another uncomfortable twinge, and this time Noctis pulled back, not bothering to wipe the slick from his face. Prom was propping himself up again and sighed, smiling a little. "Okay, I think the problem is, uh... It's a little _too_ sensitive under there. Try just, putting your tongue against the top of my dick instead. _That's_ where I touch myself."

"Man, I didn't even think of that," the prince mumbled, lowering his head again and doing as instructed. _This_ time, when he ran his tongue against his boyfriend's clit, he took a sharp breath in through his nose and lifted his hips a little. Instead of lapping at him like before, he just rubbed little circles with the tip of his tongue and he could feel in the way his boyfriend was moving that this time it _actually_ felt good.

And that made _him_ feel good. Pleasing his partner was one of his top priorities- in whatever way he could. What it _didn't_ do was make his jaw feel any better. The joint ached and it was admittedly a little hard to breath with his face pressed in so close against the man's skin, so after a good few seconds, he pulled back again and rolled his neck.

"Sorry, I just- gotta give my jaw a rest for a minute."

Prompto sat himself up properly, a rough hand coming to cup Noctis' jaw. He was about to say something, but stopped when the heel of his palm touched the wetness smeared around the man's mouth, and he laughed instead. "Oh my _god,_ you are _so_ gross," the blond chided playfully, wiping his hand on his own shirt. "Anyway, I was _gonna_ say, don't worry about it." Even in the low light of the tv screen, he could see the awkward look on the Noct's face and he smiled softly, shaking his head. "Seriously. You're sore, and I _really_ need to get off, and the end of that felt _good_ but it wasn't really getting me anywhere."

Discussing this sort of shit was always a little rough, because Noctis had a... _thing_ about expectations and living up to them. A totally understandable thing, but a thing that was a little tough to deal with delicately sometimes. Getting up on his knees, Noct pulled his shirt off and wiped his face off on it, before dropping it beside him on the bed. He opened his mouth to say something- probably apologise- but Prompto cut him off, motioning for him to come up next to him.

"Don't start, I'm not listening," he said, shuffling so his side was right up against Noct's chest once they were both lying down. "Apology accepted though," he added quickly, before leaning up to kiss him. Man, Noct might not have minded the taste but Prom was _definitely_ not a fan. "You can just help me out and then we can get back to gaming, right? There's always next time." Noct nodded and shifted down just a little to press his face into his boyfriend's neck, pressing little kisses just under his jaw while Prom reached down to touch himself in the dark. The giggles he got for the kisses he was giving helped ease the sting a little bit, and before long he was up on his elbow, leaning over the blond and kissing him properly as he squirmed, hand trapped tight between his thighs.

Even when things went well, it always took less time for Prom to get himself off than it did between the pair of them. It used to hit Noct in the pride a little, but that's just how it was and now, he thought it was cute. ('I just know what I like better than anyone else does,' Prompto had explained. 'I might come faster on my own, but it's _nicer_ and _more fun_ when it's with you.' That was all Noctis had needed to hear on the matter, honestly.) And this time was no different- he shuddered as he came, free arm shooting up to wrap tight around his partner's shoulders and pull him close.

When he was done, Prompto's grip loosened and he rolled over lazily to press his face into the man's bare shoulder, arm slipping down to lay over his waist instead. Noct settled back down on the sheets, slipping one arm under Prom's head and wrapping the other around to place his hand on his back. "Feel better now?" Noct asked, pressing a little kiss to the blond's forehead. He got a little nod in response.

"Yeah, I do," he mumbled. "M'kay, change of plans. You can choose the game and you can play, _but_ you have to go save my game for me first."

"Fuck off."

"... well, it was worth a shot," Prompto chuckled, rolling onto his back again and feeling around on the bedside for the controller. "Fine. You get up and change it once I've saved, _and_ you go get a bag of chips b'cause I'm hungry."

"Yes, your _highness._ "

"Damn right.


End file.
